fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ema Maple
''Ema Maple ''is one of the playable characters from Hope Without A Cause, and often considered the main character. Ema is a first-time offender and the inmates are quick to label her as the newbie as she doesn't know the ropes around the prison and is still trying to find her place. History Ema lived a simple little life before getting caught up in a drug trade and be found by the police. Ema recieved a one-year sentence for only offending the law once and not being apart of a major scheme. Upon arrival at Morlano Prison, Ema is quick to be harrassed by the other inmates and labelled the newbie. On her first day she looks around for friends but ends up sitting by herself. Ema finally ends up finding a friend in Belfast, who seems like the only other rational person in the prison. They both sit off in the corner watching all the zany things going on. Belfast doesn't really talk much and the two don't really do much in their time. Ema asks if Belfast can teach her the ways around the prison, which he just shakes his head to. It doesn't take long however for Ema to realise Belfast isn't as normal as she thinks, and Ema ends up ditching Belfast and joining in on the white clique, which she really doesn't want to do as she hates to be apart of this racist setting. She befriends the people of the white clique, continues her sentence being their friends, and in return they teach her the ropes around the prison which Belfast didn't do. The white clique eventually build a hatred for Belfast which escalates into a bet to kill him. Ema uses her persuasion to get the others to stop the bet but they don't seem to listen, so Ema takes matters into her own hands and keeps Belfast safe from the white clique until things have rolled over, or unless she fails and Belfast ends up dead. After Ema saves Belfast, the guards seem to be relunctant towards Ema and nicer then they are to the rest of the inmates, which infuriates everyone else. The other inmates begin making up rumours and spreading stories about Ema, which she tries to prove false but everyone continues on these stories. Physical Description Ema is white and has long blonde hair which she often puts up in a bun. Her eyes are a light blue color, and she is only ever seen wearing the typical prison clothing. Ema is known to be quite tall amongst the rest of the women in the prison, and quite thinner with less muscle or fat then the rest of the inmates. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Ema is convicted for her role in the drug trade and sentenced for one year. In prison she gets caught up with the white clique wanting to murder her former friend whom she has to save. Afterwards she gets caught up in many rumours circulating about her. Relationships with other characters Belfast Ema was Belfast's former friend before realising the he didn't really care for her or help her out. After Ema departed Belfast their relationship hit the rocks and Ema started bullying Belfast. It wasn't until the white clique made a bet to kill him that Ema became very close to Belfast and begun protecting him for the white clique killing him. Momma C In the heat of her predicament with Belfast, Ema goes to Momma C for some love, care and affection like most other inmates do. Her and Momma C build a special bond and sees Momma C as if she was her actual mother. After she is revealed to have told Tristan everyones secrets their bond breaks and they don't talk much afterwards. Jai Apalo Ema and Jai become relatively close as Jai joins the girls in their white clique. It doesn't last for very long as Jai joins in on the white clique's bet to kill Belfast, so they begin to distance themselves once the bet commences. Gallery EmaMaple.png|Ema's original mugshot EmaBanner.png|Ema's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Ema in the game's promotional banner EmaHBB.png|Artwork by Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Hope Without A Cause